My Sweet Peach
by Hitomi-Koi-Ko
Summary: Sasori comes home to find his wonderful peach waiting for him. What will happen? SasoDei
1. Chapter 1

The sun was setting along the outside of the city of Tokyo. A man with red hair but basically a pale red, almost resembling a brownish-red color was walking down the uncrowded street which wasn't unusal at that time of day. The red headed boy continued to walk to his apartment building, which actually really wasn't an apartment building but, more condo like over looking that looked off the nearby ocean's beauty as a perfect view for a romantic sight. As the red head took the elevator up to 6th floor also the last floor in the building. He proceeded to make his way to the brown wooden door of his condo apartment. He took the keys from his belt loop and stuck the key into the key whole of the door and it clicked to signify that the door had unlocked. He took his key out of the door and resumed to open it and continued to walk into his place and close the door behide him. When he looked up from putting his leather jacket on the coat rack and keys in the key bowl near the door he saw the most radiant sight of his life. A person with long golden hair standing on the balcany facing toward the view of the sunset slowly and beautifully setting behide the oceans horizion colors mixing together. The golden hair flowing in the wind softly. The person wore tight black jeans and a navy blue tank top. A smirk no not even a smirk but a smile slowly appeared across the red head's face as he quietly made his way over to his misstres. He slowly and gently wrapped his arms around the golden hair beauty's stomach who in return put their arms over the red headed ones to hold on for comfort. The golden haired boy began to speak, " So how was your day at work Saori-Danna, un?" The redhead repied with a short statement that touched the long golden haired boy's heart, "It was boring without you near me." It was enough to the golden haired boy to let him know that he was missed greatly by his red headed lover Sasori. The red head smiles at sight of his lover blushing and the smile that appeared on his face. The red head leaned down and kissed the golden hiared boy on the cheek, who in return turned in his lovers arms to come face to face with. They stared deep into each others others eyes. Blue eyes meeting brown ones. The golden haired boy stood up on his tippy toes a little to meet the level of the red head's eye level and began to kiss the red head gently on the mouth. The red head who automatically reply by kissing by with a gentle passion as picking up him up slightly off the ground, then picked him up bridal style but not breaking the kiss and began to walk over to the big couch they own and set down Heidara gently on the couch but not breaking the kiss and he crawling ontop of him but making sure her wasn't squishing Dei by his weight. The red head began to kis deeper as licking the lips of the golden haired boy asking for enterence. Dei happily opened his mouth to his lover letting the tongue slide slowling into his mouth to explore the warm, moist cave. As the red head was exploring the blode's mouth it tasted heavenly to him almost like peaches, his favorite fruit. He placed his hand on the buttom of the hem of the blonde's shirt and began to push upwards slowly on the tank top. He lifted it above Dei's shoulder and off the boy breaking the kiss. Sasori leaned forward kising Dei's lips, corner of his mouth, jawline to his ear and nibbled it sofly on his earlope pulling it some then pulled away and spoke closely next to the blonde's ear almost teasingly and began to speak, "Dei-chan would you like me to stop here or continue on, its up to you my love I wont force anything apon you my sweet peach."


	2. Chapter 2

Sasori leaned forward kissing Dei's lips, corner of his mouth, jaw line to his ear and nibbling softly on his earlobe pulling it some then pulled away and spoke closely next to the blonde's ear almost teasingly and began to speak, "Dei-chan would you like me to stop here or continue on, its up to you my love I wont force anything upon you my sweet peach." Dei's face began to grow red as if a blush. Words were stuck in Dei's throat he finally forced them out of his mouth in a whisper. "I want to continue Saso, please continue and don't stop.." Sasori smiled as kissing him gently on the lips then to his jaw line down to his neck kissing, sucking and licking at it. Dei let moans come out of his mouth a little from the pleasure of his neck being kissed by his red headed lover. Sasori continued his quest on making his golden haired lover moan with the skills of his mouth on his neck. The red head then moved his hands to the hem of Dei's t-shirt and pushed it upwards; breaking the kiss a little ways to push the shirt completely off. Sasori's hands moved down Dei's chest over his manly nibbles which made the blonde moan a little ways due to the fact the red head hands were slightly cold from the walk home from work. Sasori continued his pursuit on the blonde's neck as moving his hand down the blonde's chest, abdomen, stomach, to the top of the tight black pants. He stopped and smiled into the crock of Dei's neck and unzipped and unbuttoned them and pushed them down a ways and put his hand into the pink and white boxers and touched his manhood ever so teasingly moving his hand up and down the shaft slowly and softly. Dei's eyes widened a little and moaned more from the pleasure of the action of which Sasori was doing to him. Sasori continued to rub Dei's manhood teasingly, slowly but with a little more pressure. Dei continued to moan more and more. Sasori began to pick up speed in his hand and tightened his fist on the shaft in just the right way to make Dei moan louder and louder with each stroke. Sasori kept speeding up till he felt a warm liquid on his hand and Dei's pants which made him smile. Sasori leaned forward and kissed Dei's half parted lips sweetly then pulled Dei's boxers and pants off and threw them across the room. Just then Sasori turned Dei on his stomach and pushed down his down pants to his knees and pulled Dei up on his knees and upper body leaning on the arm of the couch. Dei looked back at Sasori just then Sasori thrust his manhood into Dei from behind. Dei moaned and cried out in pain and pleasure. Sasori began to thrust in and out of Dei gently at first then went he though he could handle it he began to pick up speed thrusting harder and faster. Dei moaned out so loud. As Sasori thrusted into Dei almost for what seemed like for hours Dei finally came on the couch Sasori cuming shortly after from hearing Dei scream his name. Sasori pulled out and fell onto Dei laying his head upon his lover's chest. Dei smiled and stroked his lover's red hair leaning down and planting a kiss on his head. The blonde haired boy began to speak, " Sasori-Danna, that was wonderful… I love you I really do!" The red haired man smiled and kisses the blondes chest sending shivers down his spin, " I love you to my wonderful peace of work" Sasori smiled at Deidara's blush. Soon enough they both fell asleep holding onto one another basking in each other's warmth.


	3. Chapter 3

Deidara woke up first. The blonde looked down at his red headed lover who was still asleep on top of him. Dei wiggled out from under him trying not to wake the red haired one. Dei made his way to their bedroom putting on white boxers and a blue tank top. He made his way to the kitchen after changing into his night clothing. He fiddled through the kitchen getting things to make dinner for Sasori and himself. Sasori was never the kind who knew how to cook Deidara was a great cook. Dei started to cook dinner cutting, adding things to the mix and all that stuff. He had just put the food in the oven when he felt two pair of arms hugging him from behind. Dei smiled and moved more into the embrace. They moved from side to side almost like dancing for while just in complete silence enjoying the feeling of each other's skin touching the others. The timer for the oven went off signifying their food was ready. Dei pulled away from the warm embrace of his red headed lover to retrieve the food from the oven. He pulled it out with two oven mitts on his hands taking the roast out of the oven and walking over to the table placing it in the middle. He walked back into the kitchen grabbing the bowl of vegetables and rice walking it over to the table putting it down on both sides of the roast. Dei sat at the table across from his lover they started eating their dinner looking up and stealing glances at each other ever now and again. After dinner Sasori helped Dei with the dishes, cleaning, drying and putting them away. They made their way over to the couch turning on the television to some romance movie sitcom as snuggling into one another. After a while Sasori asked to excused and made his way over to this coat. He grabbed something from the pocket and made his way over to Dei. Dei smiled at smile the most perfect smile when Sasori returned to him. Sasori smiled at his the smile that was on Dei's lips. Sasori stood in front of Dei for a little bit. Dei grew curious on why Sasori was standing there. Just as Dei went to ask why he was standing in front of him Sasori got down on one knee. Dei looked at him suspiciously. Sasori took the object he was hiding behind his back that he previously grabbed from his coat pocket. It was a small blue velvet box. Sasori opened it to reveal a ring inside. *Dei put his hand over his mouth as he gasped at the pretty object within the box. Sasori looked up into Dei's blue eyes. He bit his lip and finally asked, "Dei-chan will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?" Tears started to form in Deidara's eyes as he just heard the words just said. It took him a moment but he finally answered, "Yes Danna I will yes!" He said as hugging Sasori in a tight embrace. Sasori hugged back his fiancé. Dei pulled away and was smiling big with tears rolling down his face in happiness. Sasori took Dei's hand slipping the ring on his left ring finger. Sasori smiled at Dei's reaction. He just loved to see that happy smile on his lover's lips. Dei leaned forward capturing Sasori's lips in a loving way. They pulled away and turned to the many people who were at their wedding smiling at each one of them. There were smiles on everyone's face. Except Itachi, no one really knows if he smiles anymore. Not since his wife Kiari died a year ago in a mugging down town on her way home from work to see her husband Itachi and two year old son Kohaku. Since that Day Itachi hasn't smiled. Sasori and Dei held each others' hands and ran down the aisle. People threw rice at them as they made it outside. The two newlyweds made their way to a black limo getting in sitting next to each other. They both turned and kissed each other. The limo pulled away into the horizon beginning the two men in their new found life as husband and husbands. Over a year later they finally adopted a beautiful red haired girl with blue and brown eyes. Her name was Kunai. She looked more like Sasori. It was sort of weird but they both loved that girl to death. They lived happily ever after as a family of three, Two fathers and a one year old daughter. What more could you ask for?


End file.
